My American Kid
by DarkLugia2
Summary: OK. This Story is about Teenage KND Members and such, plus I MAY add Sonic X to it. Hehe , anyhow there are some Made-Up Characters in it, so Enjoy!
1. KND Operation: TEENAGERS

My American Kid  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kid's Next Door, but I'm more than happy to write a story about it. There are some made up characters in this story and it's slightly twisted and there are some insanity parts. Ah what the heck! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Summary: Please Read and Review, cause so I know if it's good or bad. ^^  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
A young girl, with blond hair walks down a endless dark alley. Leaves cover the soaked roads of the town. Everything is by midnight light, under the milky-way shimmer. A treehouse awaits in the distance, where five now teenagers keep their dens. The girl looked up, as her ocean blue eyes sparkled as the stars reflected in them. She stared up into the clouds as they turned darker, and started to form rain drops that quickly form into rain itself. The girl's sparkling eyes, then stopped sparkling as she ran through the streets.  
  
"Its all just a game, not real at all. No one's there for you, not even when you fall." "Theres nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. None of this will stop, until you look on the inside." "Why can't you just accept the truth? The truth that lies within, the guilt inside is writhing, writhing inside your skin."  
  
The girl ran faster and covered her ears, trying to drown out the voices. She clenched her eyes close as she passed down more streets. The girl suddenly felt herself bump into something, she then fell back but was caught by the arm by a stranger. She opened one eye to say she was sorry, but couldn't as she stared at the person who caught her. It was a boy, he had long brownish hair and beautiful emerald eyes and such a dazzling smile that would make any girl melt.  
  
"Are you alright?" The boy asked, the girl nodded and whispered back. "Who are you?" She asked, the boy smiled. "My name's Ben Shokai, and you are?" He answered. "Gilly Rose." Gilly replied as she smiled at Ben, Ben smiled back. "Come, let's get you out of the rain." Ben whispered as he took Gilly's hand and they both continued to walk down the streets.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, in the treehouse, two teenagers talk. "Oh come on Wally! Just one hug for Mr. Fluffy?" A girl squealed as she chased after a boy with a teddybear. The boy just kept running and complaining. "But Kuki! It's just a stupid stuffed toy!" Wallabee Beetles complained as Kuki Sanban glared at him angerly. Wallabee could tell straight away he was in trouble. "Mr. Fluffy is not just a stupid stuffed toy!! He has feelings!!" Kuki Sanban screamed. In the background, three other teenagers cover their ears from the yelling of the other two, Wallabee Beetles and Kuki Sanban.  
  
"Urgh! Will they ever shut up?!" Abbigal Lincoln pouted as the two continue yelling. "Afraid not for a while, Abby," Nigel Uno rolled his eyes as he watched. "They were arguing all of last night too, I hardly got any sleep." Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr complained as he covered his ears, "Maybe they secretly like eachother.." Wallabee and Kuki hearing this ran over to Hoagie and yelled in his ear, "We do not!!" Hoagie then rubbed his ears wondering if he lost his hearing by them two.  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Abby got off the couch, pouting. "Who would that be at this time of night?" She moaned as she walked down the stairs. When she finally reached the bottom, she opened the door to see Ben and Gilly sitting at the front door steps. Abby gasped. "What do you think you're doing, sitting in the rain?! Come on inside before you catch a cold or something!" Abby opened the door wider for Ben and Gilly to get inside. "Wow, this place is huge," Gilly whispered as she looked around. Abby smiled. "Why thank you, Numbuh 5 and her friends live here." Abby replied. "Abby, who's down there?" Nigel called from upstairs. Ben cocked an eyebrow. "Just two teens like us who were out in the rain!" Abby called back to Nigel.  
  
Nigel looked to Hoagie, "You heard her, stranded teens." Hoagie cocked an eyebrow. "I certainly hope it's not the Delightful Teens From Down The Lane." Hoagie mumbled. "We shall see," Nigel narrowed his eyes and walked down the stairs. Abby looked to Nigel, "Hey Nigel these two are-." She turned to Gilly and Ben. "Oh!" Gilly blushed by embaressment, "My name is Gilly Rose." She replied. Gilly looked to Ben, Ben blinked. "Oh yeah, and my name is Ben Shokai."  
  
Wallabee, Kuki and Hoagie then also ran down the stairs. "Hi! My name's Kuki!" Kuki squealed as Wallabee followed. Wallabee stared out at Gilly and Ben, then at Kuki. "It's not like they're the Delightful Teens, are they?" Wallabee asked curiously. Kuki blushed at Ben, then hugged him for no reason, Ben wondered why. Wallabee had a jealous look towards Kuki and Ben, then he grabbed Gilly's hand and kissed it, Gilly stared at Wallabee confusedly. Wallabee smirked.  
  
"Well, I guess we better get back upstairs," Hoagie implied. The others nodded, as they all walked back upstairs while Ben and Gilly wondered why they suddenly had Kuki's and Wallabee's attention. Gilly winked at Ben quickly, but Ben didn't notice.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs. The seven teens sit around the first floor of the tree house, aka the Living Room. Everyone seemed bored, and no one was saying anything until Ben blurted out. "Hey, why don't we play Truth or Dare?" He asked, the others seemed to think for a minute then all nodded and smiled. "I guess we could play a little game," Nigel said. He too smiled as much as the others.  
  
~ + ~ + ~  
  
What will come of the game of Truth and Dare? Who knows, tune in to find out. Next time on My American Kid! ^^ 


	2. KND Operation: Truth and Dare

My American Kid  
  
Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Kid's Next Door, but I'm more than happy to write a story about it. There are some made up characters in this story and it's slightly twisted and there are some insanity parts. Ah what the heck! Enjoy! ^^  
  
Summary: Please Read and Review, cause so I know if it's good or bad. ^^  
  
Numbuh 9gtG- Your wish is my command ^^ of course I can make it a 4/5, but be patient as the love between them will soon kick in.. ;)  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Nigel looked to the others, and smiled. "So, who goes first?" He asked evily. Abby sighed and looked to Nigel, "Dare Numbuh 5." She muttered. Nigel smirked. "Ok, I dare you to..Eat the 5 months out of date cheese!" Nigel snickered. Abby cocked an eyebrow and sighed, "Is that the best you've got?" She smirked then went to the fridge, and pulled out a piece of now greenish cheese. She sniffed it first as her face turned blue and she passed out. "Abby!" Wallabee yelled as he caught her just in time, Nigel laughed. "Wally and Abby sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He teased, Hoagie nudged Nigel. "They're only friends, give the guy a break." Hoagie implied.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
'If only she knew how much I cared,' Wallabee thought. He then picked Abby up and walked over to the others. Nigel couldn't stop laughing, then he finally stopped and looked to Hoagie, Hoagie smiled. "My turn, eh?" Hoagie grinned, then looked to Gilly, "Truth or Dare?" He snickered. Gilly shrugged, "Dare I guess." She muttered. Hoagie's grin widened. "What is your deepest darkest secret?" Hoagie chuckled, Gilly seemed in thought. "Umm, I'm not so sure," Gilly trailed off, "Maybe spiders." Hoagie chuckled to himself then snuck up from behind Gilly and dropped a rubber spider down her shirt. "Ahh! It's a spider!! And it's in your shirt!!' Hoagie yelled.  
  
Gilly's eyes widened as she ran around in circles and screamed, Wallabee watched and thought to himself again. 'Why am I inlove with two women? I mean, Kuki is so pretty and lovable, yet Abby is so beautiful...' He sighed. He then turned to Abby who was still unconcious and rubbed her cheek. 'One day you'll know how I feel, Abbigal Lincoln. One day..' Wallabee then turned back to where Gilly was now twitching on a chair with Ben beside her, patting her back. 'Yet, why do I like the other girl too? Why am I so bewitched by these women? I wish I knew which one I cared for most..' Wallabee sighed again and turned to Nigel, "Who's turn is it now?" He whispered. Nigel pondered, then pointed to Gilly. "Hers I think, but if she doesn't want to, I guess it'll be your turn." Nigel stated.  
  
~ * ~ * ~  
  
Wallabee looked around to the whole gang again, Abby was now awake once more and it was Gilly's turn for daring people. Gilly thought for a minute or so, then looked to Wallabee. "Truth or Dare?" Gilly asked. Wallabee seemed quiet for a moment, then whispered, "Dare." Gilly smiled, then looked to both Kuki and Wallabee. "I dare you to..kiss Kuki!' Gilly teased, Wallabee narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Kuki stared at Wallabee confusedly, wondering why he wouldn't kiss her. "I don't want to kiss Kuki though, I want to kiss Abby.." He trailed off. The whole gang gasped and stared at Wallabee in shock and disbelief while Abby wasn't able to speak. ~ + ~ + ~  
  
So Wallabee has admitted his love for Abby, what now? ^^ Who knows. Tune in next time on My American Kid! 


End file.
